Hibari Kyoya - Just Give Me a Reason
by DarkIceAngelFlare
Summary: Hibari wanted sex - with you. You, on the other hand, wanted to feel wanted. You soon realised that you would never be the most important thing in his life. Rated M for a small piece in chapter 2 only! This is a short story based on two songs.
1. Just Give Me a Reason

_Right from the start, you stole my heart_

…

"Even if you are a new student, you shouldn't be picking fights, herbivore."

You stared in wonder and shock at the teenager who held a blood-drenched metal tonfa to your throat. Yes, you were a newly-transferred student at Namimori Middle, but in the two weeks you had attended class there, you had at least learned the name of your current saviour.

Hibari Kyoya, the demon of Namimori.

The carnivore surveyed the scene as you stuttered out an apology. A dozen or so boys were lying unconscious at their feet, some suffering from tonfa bludgeons but others seemed to have been taken out by your own quick fists.

You must have been overwhelmed in the end, however, or your uniform wouldn't be in its tattered condition. The rags of your shirt barely covered your cleavage and your skirt had a large rip in it. Blood trickled down from the corner of your mouth and Hibari subconsciously traced its path down your cheek and onto your neck.

For a herbivore, you were rather pretty (he did have hormones, after all).

You were aware of Hibari's stare, made more awkward by the fact that he still held you captive. Would he punish you for a fight the others had started?

A heap of black hitting you in the face was your answer. It was Hibari's jacket, minus the red committee armband.

"Wear that and follow me, or I'll bite you to death."

You hurriedly complied, accidentally messing some blood on the dark cloth and earning a tonfa to the head. Hibari didn't glance at you again and confidently walked away.

You have followed him ever since.

…

_And I your willing victim_

Word count: 276

* * *

_Things you never say to me_

…

That was two years ago, when you first came to Namimori. Things were slightly different now. For one thing, you were Hibari's girlfriend. For another, you were about to graduate… but Hibari wasn't.

You had learnt three things very early on in your relationship with the aforementioned delinquent. One: Hibari was very possessive. Two: Hibari liked sex – a lot. Three: You would never be the most important thing in Hibari's life.

So here you were, sitting in the Reception Room and staring despondently at the annoying yellow bird trilling your boyfriend's name like it was a mantra while he slept on obliviously. Why did Hibari have to love his school so much that he didn't want to leave it? Wasn't your relationship important to him too? Had you been the only fool of the two to have fallen in love?

You had been thinking thoughts like this for a while, but had never said anything. It wasn't his fault that you were ambitious and wanted to move forward with your life. Yet one can only hold in one's thoughts for so long...

As if sensing the downward spiral of your thoughts, Hibari's eyes snapped open.

"Herbivore… I want sex. Now."

You gulped as your caught sight of the burning lust in his eyes that you could never completely fulfill.

"C-Can we talk first?" you stuttered.

His eyebrow raised elegantly.

"Kyoya, I… I'm moving to France."

…

_Tell me you've had enough of our love_

Word count: 236

* * *

_Just give me a reason_

…

"No."

Your eyes furrowed. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Exactly that herbivore. You aren't going."

Fury surged through your body. "Excuse me, but since when can you decide on my life for me?"

Hibari glared at your outburst but didn't reply – as if the question was too silly to be worth his time. It only added fuel to the pyre burning inside you.

"Listen here, Kyoya, we may be going out but you do not decide my life for me! I want to go overseas and I've found a way. Why should I stay here?"

"No, herbivore. Now stop this nonsense before I bit—"

"I refuse to stay here and decompose into nothingness like you, Kyoya! Everyone we know has already moved on with their lives. Even 'No-Good Tsuna' has moved on to high school faster than you! Grow up, man! You can't cling to this stupid building for the rest of your fucking life!"

You knew you were pissing him off and that he had already begun pulling out his tonfas but for once you didn't care. This needed to be said. You might be acting a bit over-emotional at the moment, but these were sentiments that you wanted to share – just as you wanted him to make you stay.

But not by force. Not by demanding. You wanted to know that you held some significance to him, that there was something worth staying here in this insignificant little town in the backyard of Japan. Was a tiny bit of reassurance so much to ask for?

"You're staying here and that's final."

…

_Just a little bit is enough_

Word count: 261

* * *

_Why can't you see_

…

"Fuck you."

Hibari watched, tonfas still tightly gripped, as you stormed out of his office. How dare his herbivore speak to him like that? She had never argued with him in such a way before – she wouldn't risk it. What the hell was her problem?

He had liked her from the start. The day he had met her, he knew he had found a fighter (and an interesting one at that). It hadn't been long before he discovered her sharp tongue, her wit, her laughter and even some of her tears. A little while after that he learnt of the taste of her lips, the warm curves of her body and the soft cries she would use to break the silence of the night.

He had given her his virginity, just as he had taken hers. They basically shared her apartment and he had always made sure she was safe. His most prized possession… since when had she harboured thoughts like that? He had always thought they knew everything about each other.

He was obviously wrong.

…

_that you're a part of me?_

Word count: 177

* * *

_And I, too,_

…

"Did you come to say goodbye?"

Hibari glared at you from astride his bike as you placed the last box in your car. The two of you hadn't spoken since that day and now, three weeks later, he came home from school to find you packed and ready to leave.

Were you that desperate to leave him behind?

"I wasn't aware you were going anywhere," he replied nonchalantly.

"Nice joke," you shot back as you detached your house keys from your car's, "but we both know full well where I'm going."

"What makes you think I'll just let you leave?"

"What makes you think I'll let you make me stay?" You tossed a thin knife over your shoulder without sparing him a glance.

He didn't dodge. It sliced through his shirt and lacerated his chest deeply. Neither of you could be bothered to care.

"I've paid the rent for the rest of the semester out already. After that, it's up to you whether or not to stay," you spoke softly, not wanting to lose your temper again. The keys, engraved with '_Hibari and (Y/N)_', fell to the floor. You stepped into your car.

"Any last words?"

Silence greeted you.

"I thought so."

You drove off, the abyss in your heart drowning out all else save the roar of the engine you controlled.

…

_am a part of you._

Word count: 220


	2. Scars on Our Hearts

_A/N: We are now TYL! baby :D_

* * *

_It's in the stars_

…

"Kyo-san, we've found her."

Hibari glanced up from his oolong tea at his subordinate, Tetsuya Kusakabe.

"It's about time," he took a sip of the drink. "Where is she?"

"In Namimori, sir."

That shocked him. She had run so far from him only to end up exactly where she started. Things really went in circles with them, didn't it?

"There's… a bit more that we discovered…"

His subordinates never hesitated around him. It had been something he had drilled into them back when they were still Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee. Something was wrong.

"Spit it out, Tetsuya."

"She's divorced, sir… With a kid."

"…Get out."

Kusakabe practically ran out the room, fearing his idol's wrath. Hibari sighed and threw away the remainder of his drink. It was hard to believe that she had managed to move on, but he had not.

Ten years later, the stars still shone the way they did when they met – and when they had broken up. He had never chased after her but she haunted his every attempt at another relationship. It was only after watching his "boss" get married, however, that he too had decided enough was enough.

There had only ever been one woman for him and he was going to get her back.

Not that it would be easy. Even through his expensive Italian suit he could feel the crescent scar she had given him on his chest the day she left.

It would be fun, though. And the make-up sex would be terrific.

…

_It's been written on the scars of our hearts_

* * *

_I don't understand _

…

You sighed loudly. You hated Namimori. It was boring, traditional and so distinctively Japanese it made you want to throw up.

Ten years ago, you saw you'd never return – yet here you were. You missed France dearly, but it held too many soured memories for you to continue living there.

At least your son was happy. He was enjoying every minute of the sun-kissed town and would come running home every day brimming with stories of his elementary school adventures.

Whenever you put him sleep, you thanked every angel in heaven that he had not taken after his father in looks. You wouldn't have been able to bear looking at the bastard's mirror image every day of your life – you would have gone crazy.

Nothing in life was ever as gloomy as it seemed, though. For the past three months, you had received odd gifts that were left anonymously at your doorstep. You might have just brushed it off as a random admirer but the contents always stopped you.

Every single present was worth more than your entire salary (and as a world-renowned scientist, that was saying a lot!). They each also felt incredibly personal – as if the person sending it knew your heart like a favourite song.

They were all things you fell in love with on sight which made you wonder: would the same thing happen when you finally met the sender?

…

_where all this is coming from_

* * *

_You've been having real bad dreams_

…

You were having nightmares again. Not of your husband, though – of your boyfriend (not surprising since you were back on his home turf). Most people might not call them nightmares but to you, anything related to that asshole made for a bad dream.

_Hibari's hands trailed down your sides, cold against your heated skin. You bit your lip to suppress a moan as his iron blue eyes took in the image of you splayed across his silken sheets, with just a towel keeping him from visually devouring your lower body. _

You groaned softly as you tried to shake the drifting tendrils of the dream from your mind. It was past three in the morning and you needed sleep.

_You arched your back as he pushed into you, a smirk plastered across his handsome face. He could tell how much you loved his hand's attention on your breast from the loud moans that escaped your lips whenever he took a break from ravishing them. Hibari was surprisingly never selfish when it came to making love – he always made sure you enjoyed it as much, if not more, than he. _

You gritted your teeth as you gazed out at the lightening sky, watching the washed out stars fade to herald the morning. A movement on the ground caught your eye. Someone was walking to your door.

A smile graced your features as you realised it was your secret admirer, coming to drop off another package. For once you had remembered to switch on the street lights and as he drew closer, the light illuminated his figure.

You immediately wished you were dreaming.

This had to be a nightmare.

Your anonymous sender could not be Hibari Kyoya.

…

_You used to lie so close to me_

* * *

_You're pouring a drink_

…

You were never a drinker. You despised alcoholics and it was among the reasons you had left your husband.

You thought better of drinks now. Your husband was still an ass, alcoholics were still terrible but the burning taste of tequila and vodka really picked you up when you were upset!

You had reason to be down and thus reason to drink. Just when you had finally thought you were going to meet a nice guy, you found out it was the same jackass you had left in the past.

… You had to admit though, he still looked good. If he was in a manga, he'd be a badass bishounen that made all the fangirls swoon. However, that wasn't the point!

The point was he was an asshole who was making a mockery of you.

You signalled the bartender for another drink. He was eying you anyway – your cleavage was showing but for once you really didn't give a damn. You were too pissed.

"A green tea for me."

You gagged from the thought as someone sat beside you. Who the hell came all the way to a pub just to drink some shitty brew they could have at home?

You turned in your seat to give the weirdo a piece of your furious mind but stopped dead.

"It's been a while, (Name)," Hibari smirked at you.

…

…

You did not regret punching him in the face.

* * *

_A/N: This is a short story. There's four chapters in all, sorry for not warning you guys. Thanks to Skyking22Regalia for being my first reviewer! Thanks to KHRLover1997 too :) I hope I don't disappoint you guys!_

_The first three chapters are based on P!nk's song "Just Give Me a Reason"_


	3. Learn to Love Again

_There's nothing but empty sheets_

…

"I hate you!"

"Would we be here if that really was the case?"

You stuck your tongue out at Hibari as he slid your dress off. You were too drunk to care, to remember how badly he had treated you, how sick you had been feeling two hours before when you had first gone to the bar to drink away your sorrows.

Now you were naked in his bed, although exactly how you got there was a mystery to you.

Hibari had his back to you as he neatly folded his suit and placed it on his chair. His face was stinging from the bruise you had given him earlier but he was accustomed to pain after so many years of being a Mafioso.

He glanced back at your supine form. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of you in your current state but he couldn't resist. You had become a true woman in the time you had been away – he would never have guessed that you had borne a child with a body like yours.

He climbed onto the bed and slid over you, pressing a passionate kiss to your lips – only to realise you had passed out.

He sighed before rolling onto his back beside you, pulling you close to him so he could analyze every detail that had changed.

This time, there would be no mistakes. He would make her his alone.

"I love you, [Name]."

…

_Between our love_

* * *

Hibari woke to loud screaming ringing in his ears. Groggily lifting his head off the pillow, it was only his amazing reflexes that saved him from the heavy glass flying towards his face.

"You bastard," you growled as you wrapped yourself up in the blankets you had ripped from the bed. "You arrogant, unscrupulous, sex-driven pig!"

…Perhaps he should have dressed you before he went to sleep.

* * *

_Nothing is as bad as it seems_

…

"So for the last time, **nothing happened**."

You sighed in relief, now fully dressed and drinking coffee with your ex as if you hadn't tried killing him for the past half hour. Hibari still eyed you carefully as he put a bandage on his arm, covering new bruises.

"Now, mind telling me how the hell we ended up like that? No lies, please, Kyoya. I've had enough of them."

"I have never lied to you, (Name)."

You waited for his answer.

"You were drunk and upset. I was horny and in love with you. Here we are."

You choked on your drink as you digested his bluntness.

"I-It's a bit late, don't you think?"

"You're the one who ran away," Hibari held your gaze firmly. "You're the one who never told me how you really felt."

"I told you everything, Kyoya!"

"Then what exactly did you want that I couldn't give you then?"

"A reason to stay!" you snapped at him, tears suddenly filling your eyes. You thought you were over this. "All I wanted was to know I was as important to you as your stupid school that you never let go off, or you bloody pride or you stupid mafia friends! You said you loved me but you never made me feel wanted… or needed."

Hibari's expression flickered between irritation at the word 'friends' to confusion. Surely you weren't that silly… right?

"The reason why I took such good care of Namimori Middle was because that's where everything happened for us, (Name). The first time we met, you told me it was admirable that I devoted so much to my school and not long after that, we started dating."

Your eyes widened as he continued.

"I only spent time with the baby and Sawada Tsunayoshi because _you_ encouraged me to. _You_ were the one who insisted on it."

He suddenly loomed in front of you and slammed his arms on the armrest of the chair, pinning you there.

"The only thing I cared about, that I wanted to protect, was you, (Name). I cherished you… but you left."

…

_We'll just come clean._

* * *

_..._

_We're not broken_

…

"You treated me like I was a possession."

"I was only trying to keep you safe. Besides, I belonged to you as well."

" Then why did you not stop me from leaving?"

"At that point, I didn't know what you wanted. I thought I knew everything about you until that day. I wanted to give you space."

The was silence for a while. You couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"I married someone else."

"I slept around."

"…He was nothing compared to you."

"None of them meant anything to me. I've been chasing after you for three years already."

You bit your lip to stop yourself from breaking down again.

"I just… I can't… I don't want to broken again."

Hibari stroked your cheek as he gave you one of his rare smiles. "I'll fix everything again, (Name). Just swear you'll be mine."

"I don't want to be broken again," you repeated softly as the space between your faces diminished.

"Then I'll never let you go."

Your lips met as tears fell from your eyes. Hibari simply pulled you closer.

…

_Just bent_

* * *

...

You relaxed against the hotel sheets, Hibari's hands trailing a swirling pattern on your skin.

Somehow, even after ten years you had spent despising him, you had fallen for him again. All he had to do was whisper a few words and you had ended up among tangled bed sheets that had missed the action the night before.

The moron hadn't even apologised. Now that he knew he had you, you knew he would never say sorry. That chance had vanished forever. Damn it all.

"(Name)."

You hadn't realised how much you had missed his voice until he said your name in such husky tones. He kissed your collarbone as you murmured nonsensically in response.

"You realise we are going to have to get rid of the boy, right?"

It took a while for his words to register considering he was nibbling on your soft spot. It took even longer for you to figure out what he meant.

"Why? My son's perfectly healthy."

"He's too old to like me or accept me as your spouse."

"Who said we're getting married?"

"We will. After we get rid of him."

"Kyoya, my son is not a dog you can just abandon on the streets! Besides, he will like you."

"On what grounds would you say that?"

"He's always wanted to meet his biological father."

…

…

"Don't you dare raise your tonfas at me after we just made up, Kyoya!"

…

_We can learn to love again_


	4. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

A/N: Here's the last part! I hope you guys liked it :) I actually only wrote this part because someone PM'd me about it. If you ever want me to write something for you, let me know (shameless punting)

* * *

_There's someone in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

…

You could cut the tension with a knife. Two pairs of steel eyes were staring each other down while you bustled around the kitchen, preparing lunch. Neither was willing to back down and, having realised the futility (not to mention childishness)of it, one looked towards you.

"Mummy, I asked for a dog."

"A father is quite similar, Kaien."

"In what way, (Name)?" Hibari felt his pride prickle at the mere suggestion.

"See, mum? He's not well-trained at all. Send him back and bring me a real puppy!"

"See, (Name)? He's not taking to me at all. Let's make a new one."

You dumped the tray of sandwiches in front of the two boys and stared at your boyfriend. "What do you mean? You guys are so perfect for each other that I'm starting to feel jealous!"

Kaien glared at Hibari. "See? You're already making her go wonky."

You laughed and went to fetch some drinks. The son and the father went back to glowering at each other.

"I'll bite you to death."

"I'll kill you until you die from it."

…

_If you can't get what you want_

_Well it's all because of me_

* * *

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

…

Personally, you think Hibari was just being paranoid. Or maybe the stress of suddenly having to be a role model for his ten-year-old son was too much to handle. (Yeah, you laughed at that too.)

Either way, there was no way you were going to believe his outrageous allegations that your son 'was out to get him'. It wasn't Kaien's fault that Hibari lost all of his tonfas whenever he stayed over. Personally, you thought Hibird looked great in blue. And no one told Hibari he _had_ to wear the latex cat suit – you offered to let him borrow any of your skirts or dresses! It wasn't your fault he was far too large to fit into your jeans (not that you were complaining).

Yet to accuse all of _his_ mishaps on _your_ son? That was pushing it too far. You loved him, but not that much. Speaking of which…

"Mummy, when are you sending the bad doggie home?" Kaien asked innocently, sniggering inside at Hibari's twitchy reaction to his nickname.

"Not anytime soon, sweetie," you replied as you read _50 Shades of Gray_. You don't know what your mother was going on about; you and Hibari experimented far more than the book's characters.

"Why not?"

"She's going to marry me," Hibari interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Well, I'm telling you."

"Kyoya, I have a strict 'No Lying' policy in the house," you remarked casually.

Kaien grinned in triumph but Hibari cut his victory short.

"You're saying you want to stay this way forever, (Name)?"

"I'm saying try harder, Kyoya."

He smirked but you believed in fairness as well.

"Besides, I can't marry someone who doesn't get along with my son."

…

_And turning all against one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

* * *

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

…

Kaien couldn't remember the last time he had cried this much. Maybe when his hamster disappeared, or when his best friend (Maria) went to Heaven, but even then he had his mother to comfort him. This time, he had no one – and it was all his fault.

He heard the sound of well-polished Italian shoes that squeaked expensively and started howling harder.

"What happened?" The dark tone told him this was no time to mess around.

"Mummy was attacked."

"I heard that much. Why?"

"I – I was complaining about y-you on the p-p-playground after school and some guys over – overheard me and came to hit me," he blabbered through snot and tears. "Mummy tt-tried to stop them and they h-hurt h-h-her instead."

There was silence behind him. He tried to square his shoulders but the saltwater just wouldn't stop falling from his eyes.

A hand brushed his hair. "It's not your fault, Kaien. I won't let it happen again."

Kaien turned around and buried his face in Hibari's jacket, rubbing his face in it so the snot would stain as he wept.

Hibari stood there quietly until one of his subordinates appeared at his side.

"We have found the culprits, sir. The Vongola are sending one of their own to help."

He dismissed them before making his son face him.

"What do you say we get some revenge while your mother recovers?"

The gleam in Kaien's puffy eyes rivalled his own.

…

_And as you step back in the line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

* * *

_Now dance, f**k*r, dance_

_He never had a chance_

…

Gokudera's bombs reduced everything to gray smoke and the bang of Reborn's gun had the rival gang's members scurrying out of hiding like rats. There they quickly fell prey to Hibari's incensed men.

"Looks like we found the boss," Gokudera spat out the remains of his cigarette. "Damn, but you must be one stupid bastard to mess with Hibari's girl."

"That he is."

Gokudera whirled around to locate the voice but Reborn's well-trained eyes fell on the short figure who looked too young to be on the battlefield.

"Who the hell are you?" the enemy Mafioso barked, his hand reaching for his hidden dagger.

"You're worst nightmare," the boy replied, his eyes almost glowing with the purple fire that swamped his tiny figure.

"I'm hardly scared."

"Oh, but you will be."

The man let go of his weapon in terror and Kaien smirked in triumph. He advanced, pulling out his borrowed tonfas, and didn't notice the dark silhouette of his father standing behind him.

"Who's the brat?" Gokudera asked softly, having never seen Hibari give up his target for anyone.

"My son," Hibari replied as his scarlet fingers casually flipped open his phone. "What is it?" he asked into the receiver over the agonised cries pulled from his child's victim.

"(Name)-sama is out of the danger zone. Her kid is fine too."

"Her kid?" Hibari looked confused at Kaien's still attacking form.

"Yeah… she's pregnant, Kyo-san."

Kaien turned to look at his father and a flash of lightning suddenly illuminated the crimson splatters on his clothes. "Is Mummy okay?"

"Fine," Hibari replied. "Let's go."

He glanced at Gokudera as an afterthought. "Make sure you clean up."

…

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See them running for their lives_

* * *

_Nice work you did_

…

Neither you nor the nurse knew what to say as the two blood-covered men in your life traipsed into the room, a line of liquid at their heels.

You eventually remembered to smile and hold out your arms. Kaien immediately filled them, worry vanishing as you both assured each other that you were fine.

Hibari sat down on the bed, his hand gently caressing your cheek and leaving a small trail there too.

"Hey mummy, I heard you're pregnant!"

You brushed some sticky hair out of your son's face. "Apparently so. Seems like you're going to get a sister this time."

"And looks like you're going to have to marry me soon."

You smirked at him. "Only if my son agrees."

"It's fine by me!" Kaien grinned. "I like Daddy now. Can we keep him?"

You were shocked as he embraced you again. "What the hell happened while I was out?" you hissed at your soon-to-be husband.

Hibari smirked as he leaned in for a kiss. "We realised we truly were related."

…_._

_You're gonna go far kid_

* * *

_Extended ending:_

"Hibari has a son?" Tsuna nearly fell over in astonishment.

"Haha, who would have thought?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shut it, baseball freak. This is serious!"

"Indeed," Reborn gave his coat to Bianchi. "Now we know that Tsuna's son will have a good Cloud Guardian."

"EH?" Tsuna shrieked. He resolved then and there not to have kids for a good long while (and he so was looking forward to tonight. Kyoko had been to Victoria Secret).

"All these years and you're still Dame-Tsuna," Reborn sighed. "You do realise that your son is going to marry Hibari's daughter, right?"

"WHAT?"


End file.
